Tempest Angel
by twilightbookworm13
Summary: When moving to Japan, there are five things you never do: call Squalo gay, set your sister up with some creepy guy from the disciplinary committee, blow up half a school, fall in love with a baseball nut, and most importantly wear heels. (Kind of a prequel/spinoff off my friend's story Shadow Maiden)
1. Guardian Angel

Summary: When moving to Japan, there are five things you never do: call Squalo gay, set your sister up with some creepy guy from the disciplinary committee, blow up half a school, fall in love with a baseball nut, and most importantly wear heels. (Kind of a prequel/spinoff of my friend's story Shadow Maiden)

* * *

Chapter 1: Guardian Angel

Do you know how long a flight from Italy to Japan is? Thirteen. Freaking. Hours. Right now, some jackass kid had the nerve to kick my seat over and over again, while some creepy pereverted 40 year old continued to flirt with me. What the hell have I ever done to deserve to have my ass personally kicked by karma? Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have bitch slapped that guy who kept bumping into me at the ice skating rink in front of his kids... Or stab the hand of a guy who tried to flirt with me with a pencil... Or maybe even pull off the toupe of an old lady who was making fun of a retarded kid... But other than that I'm completely innocent as a thirteen year old can get. Only three more hours... Deep breaths Rin... Deep breaths. A loud cracking sound snapped me out of my thoughts. Oops... A forty year old can so function with one arm right? Meh, not my problem. Wait, I'm bored now...

I decided to poke the perv's limp arm, smiling lightly everytime he winced. In a singsongy voice, I said to him, "That's what you get for being a pedo bear..." He gave me a 'wtf' look and slowly started to scoot away, closer to the aisle. Pouting, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh come on, I thought we were gonna have a tea party." Because of my bi polar mood, he took one more glance and ran to the bathrooms occasionally looking behind him to see if I was following him. Aww, my entertainment...

All I did was break his arm, and he's all mad at me. Gosh, people are so sensitive nowadays. I slumped in my seat and watched as the little bastard who was kicking my seat earlier run off in the same direction as the pervert. I looked down at my stomach, and asked myself outloud, "Do I need to pee? Or do I not need to pee? Might as well go to find out if I need to pee." I sighed and unbuckled the seat belt, walking to the bathrooms observing all the people I passed. All way too old, or not even able to talk yet. Those kids were freaking adorable. Kids were definitely one of my weaknesses. Everytime I passed a baby I couldn't help but flash a smile and stop to watch them coo and giggle in reply. The parents gave a wary look and I whistled nonchalantly and proceeded to walk down to the bathroom. One door stood halfway open and I heard a few whimpers of fear. I nudged the door lightly and saw the little bastard huddling into a faraway corner and the other bastard half naked. "Hey leave the little bastard alone. He may be annoying but you've scarred him for life enough." I leaned on the doorway, playing with my dagger. The kid ran to me hiding behind my legs, clutching onto them for his dear life.

The jackass still wouldn't leave the kid alone and even had the nerve to step closer until he was nose to nose to me. "Or what?" I smirked and grabbed his still good arm and bent it in the opposite direction, hearing a loud satisfying snap as he attempted to strike me.

"You should have just left the kid alone, jackass..." His eyes widened in fear as he tried to kick me in self defense. I blocked his kick and made one of my own shattering his left kneecap.

"W-who are you?" He stuttered as he backed up, falling into the toilet in the process.

The mirror reflected several strands of my dark brown hair scattered across my forehead and my hazel eyes turning dark gray. hit him once, knocking him unconscious and stared at my reflection, watching my orbs fade back to their normal hazel color. I turned to the kid, seeing his face lit up with a mixture of awe and shock.

"That was so cool. You're like Batman or some guardian angel." He continued to cling onto my right leg with a huge grin set on his face.

"I prefer to go by Rin, kiddo" We returned to our seats and the little kid asked to his mom if he could sit up with me. She agreed, and I smiled to myself as he began drawing some exaggerated, superhero look that resembled me. In big, bold names were the words 'Tempest Angel' The name actually has a nice ring to it.

* * *

**So apparently no one reads author's notes now... But whatever. This is one of my first stories that isn't a Twilight one. I blame my friend BoBaDragon. She got me hooked on the anime. Anyways my updating policy is still the same. If you want the next chapter, you have to either favorite, follow, or review. If you do all the above I shall give you not only an honorable mention on my profile but in the next chapter.**

**Oh and a little extra... I'm a little too lazy to make up another character for a future OC that will be featured in the next chapter so I thought I'd leave it up to one of you guys. No mary-sues. Well you can make one but Rin is probably going to hate her at first in the story before somewhat accepting her. So submit a female OC. I'm only accepting one so if you're one of the first to PM or leave a review your OC might be featured in the next chapter.**

**P.S. If I accept your OC, I reserve the right to tweak or completely delete/change anything if it does not fit in with my planned plot line. However, I will try my best to portray your character as shown in the description you gave me.**

**P.S.S. Check out my friend's story Shadow Maiden PLEASE**

**-BW **


	2. Human Shield

Tempest Angel

* * *

**Thanks so much to twerkisha, balabalanceh,Love-Is-Cyanide, Otakusareawesome101, and BeautifulNightmare4 for reviewing, favoriting, and/or following Tempest Angel. I'm really sorry for the late chapter. I'm really behind on my other stories as well. It's just that school started and I have projects in like every class. So without further ado, here's chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Human Shield

Oh Japan, how much I hate you right now. After claiming my luggage, I found out that not only was Tsuna and Yubi not here as promised, but that I'd have to walk to their house. In. The. Freaking. Rain. The dirty water from the puddles sloshed around, as I stomped in each one, effectively soaking my favorite pair of sneakers, and the frayed ends of my jeans. I saved a kid from being molested and this is the thanks I get?!

Ugh, I've been walking for like five minutes and I'm already soaked. My favorite pair of shoes, caked with mud and emitting the worse odor imaginable. I really can't wait to beat the crap out of Tsuna for doing this to me. Wait... Where is my cousin's house...? Damn, damn, damnity, damn. I should have just stayed in Italy and continued to torment my parents instead. Just as I was about to turn and walk in the opposite direction, there was this huge explosion. Before I could comprehend where exactly was the explosion, some kind of fire ball was headed straight for me too. Aww... But I don't want to run... Looks like I don't have any choice in the matter. Kinda like when I wanted a pet. Except instead of getting a dog or something normal, I almost got eaten by a crocodile. You gotta love seventh birthday presents from your dad.

I ditched my bag and shoes and flipped over a wall. Let me say that some people really needed to clean their backyards. One by one, more fireball thingies kept flying in my direction. Oh Tsuna, I'm so gonna rip you a new one. Wait, is that smoke? Hold on a second, they have name tags on the gates...? That's really convenient. I saw my sister Yubi and my cousin Tsuna wave frantically at me.

Damn it. I just want to curl up and watch my favorite drama and I have to deal with the freaking tin can. Sigh, defeat the tin can, or see a bunch of cute guys shirtless. Well, if you think I chose seeing the cute shirtless guys, you are dead wrong. I would have, but at the moment the asshole of a robot set me on fire... I threw my jacket off and set it in a puddle watching the flames slowly die out as it became soaked with muddy water. Fuck. Sorry pardon my Spanish. Or was it French? Whatever, I personally don't give a shit anymore ,cause now I was down to a white tank top and jeans.

I felt my right eye begin to twitch. All my favorite and not to mention _ONLY_ clothes had gone up in flames. FREAKING LITERALLY. I whipped out my bow and set a special arrow in the notch. "OH HELL NO. THIS MOTHERFUCKER THINKS HE'S ALL BIG AND BAD." I aimed at his feet and instantly jumped over the gate pushing Yubi and Tsuna behind the wall before the mini bombs in the arrow could detonate.

Tsuna kept tapping my shoulder and complaining about my bad aim. So to shut him up, I may or may not have used him as a human shield... Oh well, eyebrows grow back. A huge explosion rattled the wall and let me tell you, there are good news and bad news. Good news: Yubi and I were just fine. Bad news (which is honestly kinda funny to me): Tsuna's eyebrows singed off and his hair caught on fire. But the robot has been blown up, so sometimes you're just willing to have to sacrifice your cousin for the team. Remember that kids and you'll be so successful in life like me.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? So the OC thing is off since no one reads authors' notes. Oh well. So review if you want the next chappie. Thanks so much for all of your responses to my story. You have no idea what it means when I see that someone has took the time to left a nice review. So if you have any ideas also leave a review. And next thing you know your idea might happen in the next chappie. I love you all and don't forget to check out my friend BoBaDragon's Shadow Maiden. It has Rin in the later chapters :D**

**-BW**


	3. Like Hell I'm Wearing That

Tempest Angel

* * *

Chapter 3: Like Hell I'm Wearing That

I turned to my cousin and sister with a smile on my face. "Tsuna? Cuz' you ok?" He slowly nodded. "Great. Now I can freaking kill you for making me walk in the rain without feeling guilty!" Unfortunately my attempt to strangle him was thwarted by Yubi. She may look all adorable and sweet but she has an iron grip. Aww, I was really looking forward to pummeling him ten minutes ago.

After they had deemed me "sane," (or as I like to call it no longer in "I'm so gonna kick your ass mode") I parted with my dear beloved red sneakers. My clothes were torn so I had to ditch them too. Right now, I was on a clothes hunt. Like hell I was gonna borrow from my sister. She wore skirts and her jeans didn't fit me. Lucky her. Yubi actually had a figure.

Tsuna's clothes were a lot more comfy. What? Don't judge me. I just prefer guy clothes over all that girly crap normal girls my age wear. Right now, his sweatshirt and jeans weren't all that different from the clothes I packed. Not that I brought much. My mom was always complaining how I should be more proper and lady like. So of course, half of my closet was filled with skirts, frills, ruffles, and dresses. I loved my mother to pieces, but I'd rather throw myself off a cliff then to wear a dress.

"Thank you so much for having no figure whatsoever, cuz." Tsuna turned completely red at my comment and started yelling at me for even rampaging through his closet in the first place.

"That's not how you treat a lady, dame-Tsuna," I watched as my cousin just got his ass kicked by some weird guy in a fedora. I have to admit. The guy was seriously pretty smexy though. "Hello Sawada Rin. Pleasure to meet you. I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn." Hmm, how did he know my name? "I can read minds." Ok, that's cool. Wait, so basically if he can hear everyone's thoughts, I better not think about the fact I ate Tsuna's bag of chips he told me not to eat. Oh, oops...

Random thought but it would be pretty cool having friends my age... Hmm maybe someone other than my sister or cousin to hang out with and stuff... Just then, two girls bubbling with energy walked into the room and immediately greeted me. "So you must be Rin-chan." Though their faces were right in front of mine, yet they continued to inch closer and closer. "Oh my gosh, your clothes!" I looked down to inspect Tsuna's hoodie and jeans. They didn't seem to have any holes at all. "You know what let's take you SHOPPING. It can be like a bonding experience and we can get to know you better Rin-chan."

Oh God. No. Just no... I take back what I was thinking earlier.

**An Hour Later**

Never underestimate the strength of two hyper teenage girls. It only took five minutes for Kyoko and Haru (That's right. I learned their names to exact my revenge.) for them to pry me off of the gate and drag me to the mall. There was so much pink, I think I'm going blind. When they weren't looking, I managed to sneak in some combat boots, two pairs of sneakers, four pairs of pre-ripped jeans, three hoodies, and seven tank tops. And if I run out of clothes, I can just "borrow" Tsuna's again.

However, I wasn't able to get out of their little game of "dress-up." Do I seriously look like freaking Barbie? I don't care who the hell you are. Stick me in a dress, and you're gonna fucking die. And the best part is that they made me walk home in a skirt and heels. What freaking fun...

I finally was able to remove the skirt from my underwear. How in the world is anyone able to wear skirts as short as these? Its like being naked. Don't even get me started on the heels. I swear these bitches are out to kill me. Ow. Ow. Ow. Oh crap. Because of Kyoko and Haru, I just fell on my face for the eighth time in fifteen minutes. As I passed by a trash can, the first thing that went in were the heels. Then went the perfumes, lotions, and other make up. My pride might have been added in the mix as well. I might keep the other purchases though. Yubi might like them and there's no other reason to throw out new clothes.

Walking home without any shoes wasn't as bad as I thought. Walking home alone and in a skirt was another story. Some asshole had the nerve to place his hand where it clearly did not belong. So since he decided to place his hand on my ass, I decided to kick his pathetic ass. Before he can even come up with a corny pick up line, I made sure I clearly was not in the mood. I delivered a quick punch to his jaw.

Some other's guys flexed around my wrist bounding me in a gentle, but nonetheless tight grip. I know this was really shallow but the only reason I didn't punch his younger brother was because he was really cute. "I am Himura Takashi. I apologize for my older brother's actions. My family would gladly compensate as long as this does not go out to the press." I'm pretty sure if a guy with light brown hair, blue eyes, and a charming smile was willing to give you money not to beat the living crap out his brother you would listen to him. Being attracted to a random guy isn't a good thing so I rejected the large amount of money and the really cute guy who offered to take me out, and simply walked away.

I marched up the path to my cousin's house and pushed on the gate lightly. The large crash it made as it fell to the ground alerted everyone in the house. I walked hesitantly to the door and pushed it open praying that it wouldn't fall off its hinges as well. Yubi and Tsuna were seated on the couch and smiled as I entered. I really was not in the mood for more happy people. "So did you become friends with Kyoko-chan and Haru?" my cousin asked curiously.

"Screw having friends. I decided I hate people." I marched up the stairs and entered my cousin's room. I immediately threw my purchases and collapsed on the bed.

"Rin! That's my room," my cousin protested.

"Not right now it isn't..."

* * *

**So super sorry for the late update. Like usual, I had a ton of projects for History and English. (I like History it's just that my English teacher is a real bitch). Anyways, thanks so much to my fanfiction bestie and my other bestie for reviewing, jacob2119 for faving and following the story and KillerAngel2 for following the story. If you want more on Yubi's background check out Shadow Maiden by my fanfiction bestie BoBaDragon and if you're into Twilight check out my other stories. In the Devil's Snare is a sort of prequel to Fighting Inner Demons. **

**For those of you who read author's notes (I sure as hell don't) I salute you. If you want the next chapter, REVIEW. Or fav or follow... But reviews can't be taken back when submitted so REVIEW**

**-BW **


End file.
